The Chase for Hinata: Attack of the Fans
by Lavender Dream Catcher
Summary: Hinata is delivering a photo to Tenten. On the way, she meets the fans of Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke who just happen to mistake it for something else. Hinata will have to avoid the: Attack of the Fans!


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_

By: Moonlightcrescent

Summary: FUNNY STORY!!! This story is about Hinata giving a picture of something to Tenten, though it's very top secret. (Tenten and Hinata are best friends.) Unfortunately all the genin's plus Shikamaru's fan girls/boys mistake it for something else. Even the fans of Sasuke, who still believe that he will return, are here. (He went to Orochimaru.) Join us on this crazy adventure to nowhere! Oneshot.

Hinata's Crazy Adventure

Hinata sat in her room, holding a picture in her hand. Tenten, her friend, had asked for it and said that she was making an album of some sort. Today Hinata was going to meet her at the training grounds to give it to her.

'_Better leave now_,' she thought.

She jumped from her bedroom window and landed on the ground. Hinata put the photo in her jacket and started walking toward the training grounds. After a few minutes, several girls started following her. She picked up the pace but then turned around when she realized that they wouldn't leave her alone.

"What do you want?" she asked, Byakugan activated. The girls stopped and stared at her.

"We heard that you have blackmail of Neji-kun," one girl replied, seriously. "We're his fan club, so it would be best if you handed it to us. You know, to keep it in safe hands."

Hinata stared at them. True she knew that this was her cousin's fan club (which happened to include some boys who mistook Neji for a girl), but she didn't have any blackmail of him with her at all.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any sort of blackmail at all," she said.

The fan girls readied their pitch forks.

PITCH FORKS!!!

"Then prepare for a gruesome battle," they said.

Hinata cringed. She knew that she couldn't fight them with her being a ninja and all, so she did the only possible…she ran.

"After her!" they cried as they charged.

After a few minutes of running, Hinata ran in to two groups of girls, one lazy and the other eating tons of food.

"We heard that you had the ultimate location of the best cloud-watching spot and food supply. We are the Akimichi and Nara Fan Girls Corp, and we want that information," declared a girl from the Nara fan group.

"If you don't give it to us," threatened a girl from the Akimichi group," then we shall eat you!"

Hinata did the only sane the thing and jumped roof to roof while screaming, "CANNIBALS!"

"Let's go after her," shouted the Akimichi group, running as fast as their pudgy legs could take them. (This wasn't very far, mind you.) The Nara girls just sat lazily on the ground, staring at the clouds.

Hinata was able to get away from them, but immediately ran into several boys. (More like hundreds.)

"No! Sakura is better. Piggy wouldn't stand a chance against her!" screamed one group.

"What are you, nuts? Forehead girl would bow to Ino to have her strength!" screamed the other group.

"Umm... excuse me, but you're kind of blocking my path…" Hinata said kindly.

"You over there! Who's better, Ino or Sakura?" questioned a Sakura fan boy. "If you say Ino, we will behead and castrate you into small, tiny pieces."

"Oh yeah? Well if you say Sakura, we'll cook you over a hot fire like a marshmallow!" screamed an Ino fan boy.

Hinata, not wanting to hurt their feelings, said, "I think they're both very nice girls…"

OOPS………………………….NOT THE BEST CHOICE…

Two seconds later, Hinata was running down the street like crazy.

"We'll cut you into pieces and cook you like a marshmallow!" said an Ino fan boy with a marshmallow stick.

"What he said!" yelled a Sakura fan boy with a butcher knife.

Ino and Sakura were walking to the flower shop, but their fan boys didn't notice them.

"Hey Ino, should we help Hinata? It looks like she's having trouble with her fans," said Sakura.

"Now Sakura, Hinata needs to be independent," Ino replied. "Let her deal with her own fan boys…Wait! Is that one of my fans? Wow, Hinata must be getting famous!"

After what seemed hours, Hinata finally escaped the madness only to run into Kiba's fan girls, who were soon joined by Shino's fan girl group. (Scary, right?)

"We heard that you have a picture of your team at the beach, and we want it!" they shouted.

Too bad for Hinata that they were already jealous that she got to hang out with Shino and Kiba, and she didn't even have a photo of going to the beach with them! Unfortunately, they wouldn't believe her…

"We will bite you! Ruff! Ruff!" said the Kiba fan girls.

"Go my bugs, attack!" yelled the Shino fan girls, throwing buckets of insects all over Hinata.

"Why is it always ME???????" Hinata cried as she ran.

Now after Hinata escaped the mob, she ran into what seemed impossibly outrageous…Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee's fan girls, who just happened to be with Tenten's fans.

They thought she had a picture of him in something other than a green jump suit…….. Boy were they wrong! Tenten's fans on the other hand thought that she had a picture of Tenten. They were wrong too. Hinata of course tried to tell them this, but they wouldn't listen, so they started throwing things at her such as rocks (in honor of Rock Lee) and sticks. Now, if you've ever heard of the saying: "Stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," then that saying is incorrect. The correct saying is: Sticks and stones WILL break my bones and so will the fan girls of Rock Lee.

So…Hinata ran like her life was in danger…Too bad it was…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" whined Hinata.

Soon though, the groups were joined by all the other fans of the genin plus Sasuke's fans, who desperately wished for him to come back. Hinata ran, not wanting to "jyuunken" them so as to hurt them but was immediately surrounded. Suddenly however, another group came by, much bigger than the mob chasing her.

"We are Hinata's fans," they yelled as they ran in to join the fight.

"Who are you?" the Lee Fan Group asked.

The Hinata fans did an anime sweatdrop, so once again, they repeated their statement.

"We are Hinata's fans," they yelled (again).

So anyway, I won't waste time explaining what happened next. Summary: Hinata's fans defeated everybody.

JOKING!!!

They just dissed everybody's idol and turned them against each other. Hinata used this time to get away. Unfortunately, her fan group followed…

"What do you want?!?!" Hinata cried despairingly.

The fan group smiled.

"Just your autograph!" they said.

Hinata noticed several girls in the group that came toward her.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Hinata, you're so adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted.

Hinata did an anime fall. What kind of straight ninja was…ADORABLE?

The group leader approached her. Hinata figured that she owed them something for helping her.

"Thank you," she said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, as you can see, you're fan group is quite big, and we sort of need another person to stalk…" he said.

Hinata smiled an, unlike Hinata, devious smile.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata left the group and headed toward the training grounds where she met Tenten. She wearily handed the photo to Tenten as she placed it the album.

"Yay! Now I have completed my Team Gai album!" Tenten said with joy.

Hinata noticed Tenten putting the photo in her pocket (that magically appeared).

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked.

Tenten smiled evilly. "I'm going to make a copy of it, one for the album and one for….BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata did an anime sweatdrop and anime fall at the same time but didn't get up.

WITH NARUTO:

Naruto sat at the Ichiraku eating ramen. He noticed several girls eyeing his ramen (really him, but let's say he has bad eyesight).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! It's our dear Naruto-kun!!!!!" they screamed, "and he has ramen!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MY RAMEN! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. He then grabbed hi ramen and ran away only to be chased by his fan girls.

Hinata, who had been watching, silently apologized as she started to crack up with laughter.

Naruto was admitted to the hospital when he ACCIDENTLY fell off a cliff. His fan girls still haven't been heard from…

Author's Note: Yeah…first story. Please review.


End file.
